


the moth and the flame

by orphan_account



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Art: A former flame spells trouble when aboard ship.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fall Fitzier Exchange





	the moth and the flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeremia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremia/gifts).



> A gift for the Fitzier exchange. Deleted in error once, sorry for the trouble! It was an honor to work on this for you. 
> 
> Prompt 2: They hooked up regularly pre-canon and that's why it's awkward on the ship.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/HkXpffd.jpg)


End file.
